


Another Day's Work

by LadyElizabethWoodville



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Simulated Sex, Smut, sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElizabethWoodville/pseuds/LadyElizabethWoodville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC is an actor starring in a new film with the divine Tom Hiddleston. They are filming an intimate scene together but OFC is a little nervous about baring all to a man she is undeniably attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day's Work: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know/own any of the persons in this work. It is not based on a true story/event(s). It is entirely a fictive work.
> 
> The _______ is the space for the reader to insert their own name, however it does not appear too much so it should not disrupt the story greatly.

"This is your five minute call" the runner said to me as the makeup artist added the finishing touches to my face.  
I checked my reflection in the mirror, marvelling at the artist's work. Even after hours and hours of filming, she managed to make me look fresh and rejuvenated. I looked nothing like my former self, my hair was curled, my lips were full with the faintest blush, my eyes were smoky; making them appear sparkling and feline, I had been turned into a goddess.  
I followed the runner to the set where the crew were waiting. My co-star had also already arrived, the wonderfully talented and devastatingly handsome Thomas William Hiddleston. To say I was in awe of him would be an understatement, the way he could take on a role with such passion and dedication was so inspiring to me, and to be honest, his looks were a (much welcomed) bonus. We'd done a screen test together in the initial casting stages and hit it off right away, we bounced off each other in a way that made making a film seem as if it wasn't work at all.  
Today we were filming one of the more... intimate scenes, and whilst I was pretty excited to see Tom 'get his kit off', I was pretty nervous to get mine off in front of him. I'd done sex scenes before but they mostly consisted of shots of my face, and the ones that didn't were done with body doubles. This one however, I would be fully nude and in very close contact with Tom.  
"Good evening darling" said Tom, lightly brushing a kiss on my cheek.  
"Evening" I smiled in return.  
"You look great by the way" praised Tom, and I felt my cheeks flush at his words.  
"Thanks, as do you" I replied.  
"Before we get going, I just wanted to say that I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, if something is too much, or you're feeling uneasy, just let me know" Tom whispered, always the perfect gentleman.  
I nodded.  
"Right Tom, ______, we'll start with the shot over by the door where Victor has just come in. Let's go from your line ________".  
Tom and I positioned ourselves where the director wanted and waited for the clipper.  
"Victor" I exclaimed "you shouldn't have come here. Your wife-"  
"I couldn't help myself Rose, I had to see you" replied Tom huskily.  
His hand brushed against my cheek and I closed my eyes, leaning into his fingers.  
"Victor" I breathed.  
"Shhh" Tom hushed.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine looped around his neck. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before moving down to my neck. I exhaled deeply. Tom slipped his hands under my thighs and sat me on his hips, one hand moving to support my back, the other spread over my arse.  
"Cut! Brilliant guys, we've got what we need there" the director said.  
Tom lowered me slowly, the both of us still half in character.  
For a moment we just stood, our eyes locked firmly on each other's. I wanted so badly to kiss him myself, and not as Rose: my character. I wanted to be kissed with that much passion and know it was because he loved me. But we were merely actors on a set, feigning a love I doubted I would ever know.  
"If you go from the part where Victor has Rose pressed up against the wall and we'll continue from there. We only need a few angles for this so just keep going onto the next part after that" said the director, breaking my train of thought, and my eye contact with Tom.  
I walked over to the dry stone wall and once again Tom lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he urged his body closer to mine.  
"Okay. Action!"  
I twisted my hands into Tom's silky curls, using his head to pull his lips to mine. His hands kneaded the soft flesh at the top of my thighs, just adjacent to my arse. I could feel the ghost of his length pressing against my groin through his trousers. God he felt big. He groaned softly into my mouth and turned me to carry me to the bed. He laid me down gently, my hair fanned out in smooth waves all around me, the straps of my black satin negligee falling from my shoulders.  
"Yep, cut!" shouted the director "we'll have ten minutes to touch up hair and makeup and then we'll pick up from where we just finished".  
The makeup artists came to set and hastily re-did any smudged makeup or any hairs that had fallen out of place.  
"Right let's go again. Can we have a closed set now please" called the director.  
Tom and I moved back into place. I lay on the bed; arms stretched above my head, and Tom stood over me his hands resting on my knees.  
"Action!"  
He slid his hands over my legs and reached up to unbutton his shirt. It fell gracefully over his toned arms and onto the carpeted floor. I rose to my knees, pressing my palms onto his bare chest, our lips crashing together. My hands tiptoed down his skin stopping to undo the buckle on his belt. I peeled his trousers from his legs and he kicked them from his ankles. He ran his hands along the lace trim of my negligee before whipping it off in one swift motion. He removed his underwear before stepping back to admire my body. My heart fluttered as his eyes wondered further down. But I didn't feel exposed. I felt excited and full of desire. I wanted him to see every inch of my body.  
"Cut. Great work guys. Can we have you both in the bed now" said the director.  
Tom and I nodded and climbed into the bed; the sheets draped over the lower halves of our bodies. He positioned himself on top of me, it took all I had not to look down.  
"Is this okay?" Tom whispered gently his brow raised.  
"Mmhm, absolutely fine" I replied with a smile.  
"Action" called the director again.  
We moved as one, kissing and nibbling at lips and jaws and necks. Tom left bruising kisses across my collar bone, producing high-pitched moans from my lips. We rolled ourselves onto our sides, our legs intertwined, my hands snaked up his back and his gripped onto my hips. We kissed again, our tongues exploring each other's mouths lustfully. Our bodies fought a tug of war, pulling each other closer. Our hips rolled together and I felt Tom's cock hard and hot against my leg. His hand crept lower, gripping my arse, and I let out a heavy sigh. Our gazes met, and I thought that maybe, he was as turned on as me.  
We rolled over again and he began to grind against me. Our sighs and moans symphonized. His fingertips dug into the skin of my thighs and I arched my back, groaning against his neck, my hands clawing at the sheets below. His hands left my thighs and grasped my own hands, holding them above us as he leant in and kissed me.  
"Okay. Cut! We've got all we need for today. That's a wrap guys. We'll do another couple of takes tomorrow. But that was fantastic" the director cut in.  
Tom and I relaxed our bodies, but he still lay on top of me, panting heavily. The heat between us was like burning coals.  
"Well done" I breathed.  
"You too darling" replied Tom rolling off me "sorry about the er" he looked down sheepishly "that doesn't normally happen to me".  
"Honestly it's fine" I reassured him, baffled at how my own desire had seemed to go unnoticed.  
Two members of the crew handed dressing gowns to Tom and I so that we could cover up before leaving the set.  
"I'll see you tomorrow _____. You were amazing today by the way" called Tom as he walked out the door.


	2. Another Day's Work: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful day at work, OFC has a visitor in her hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own/know any persons in this work of fiction. It is not based on a true story/event(s). It is entirely a fictive work.

I sighed as the phone rang next to my hotel room bed. It's not like I was getting any sleep, but who on earth calls someone's hotel room at one in the morning?  
"Hello?" I said flatly.  
"______? It's Tom, I'm really sorry have I woke you?".  
Suddenly I was very awake, and very glad to have been disturbed.  
"No, no it's fine, is everything alright?" I answered hastily.  
"Oh good I was hoping you'd still be up. I've just found that book of poems I was telling you about the other day, I was thinking I could come to your room and give it to you?".  
He sounded a little unsure of himself, as if he had to think hard about what he was saying; which was really out of character for Tom. I sensed that he'd probably been drinking, he was slurring his words quite a bit.  
"Yeah that would be great, thanks" I hoped I didn't sound too eager, but I'd take any chance I could get to see Tom.  
"Brilliant! See you erm soon ehehe".   
"See you in a minute" I said before putting the phone down.  
I quickly dashed to the bathroom to check my appearance, thankfully my hair was still in the same condition it had been earlier when I was filming. I applied a subtle coat of mascara and pulled on a white t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, I doubted it would be a good idea to greet Tom in just my underwear.  
There was a polite knock and I took a deep breath before going to answer the door. I looked through the peep hole quickly and saw Tom waiting outside one hand running through his luscious blonde hair, the other clutching a red, leather bound book. I twisted the lock and opened the door. Tom lifted his head and beamed brightly at me.  
"Hello darling" he said "here's the book".  
"Thank you so much" I smiled.  
Our hands brushed softly as he passed the book to me. My skin tingled excitedly at the contact.  
"Er would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked "I know it's late but I couldn't really sleep, it would be nice to have some company".  
"I'd love to" replied Tom and I gestured for him to come inside.  
"Would you like a drink?" I said, resting the book on the table.  
"That would be great" he replied.  
"Well I have tea, coffee, wine or vodka" I giggled.  
"I'll have whatever you're having" smiled Tom.  
"Vodka it is then" I winked.  
Tom chuckled, moving over to lounge casually on the sofa.   
"I'm sorry, these are the only cups I could find" I said as I handed him a mug of vodka.  
"That's no problem, I only have plastic cups in my hotel room" Tom replied.  
I took a sip from my mug as I sat next to Tom, the taste burning my throat, he did the same.  
"I marked some of my favourite ones" said Tom, gesturing to the book.  
"Oh cool" I said picking up the book and flicking to the first marked page "e.e cummings".  
"I did a recording of that one once. It's better when it's read aloud, when you can really hear how it sounds. I can read it to you if you like?" Tom suggested shyly.  
"I'd like that" I smiled, pushing the book onto his lap.  
Tom cleared his throat and began, in a husky, sonorous tone that was a stark contrast from his slightly mumbled words before.  
"May I feel? said he, I'll squeal said she, just once said he, it's fun said she. May I touch? said he, how much? said she, a lot said he, why not? said she. Let's go said he, not too far said she, what's too far? said he, where you are said she"  
My heart began to thud erratically. Tom had so much desire and passion in his voice that it was hard not to melt at his words. I really feared that I was falling for him. Every day more that I spent with him I discovered something else that I loved about him. In all honesty it scared me, I'd never felt like this before.  
"May I stay? said he, which way said she, like this said he, if you kiss said she"  
I tried desperately to slow my breathing, I didn't want Tom to realise how enamoured I was feeling. I took a long slow sip of my drink to calm myself.  
Tom continued again becoming stronger and more enthused with his words "May I move? said he, is it love said she, if you're willing said he, but you're killing said she. But it's life said he, but your wife said she"  
Tom raised his head to me and looked me directly in the eyes not even needing to look at the book.  
"now said he, ow said she. Tip top said he, don't stop said she, oh no said he, go slow said she"  
I didn't want him to ever stop. I didn't want him to go slow. I wanted him there and then wildly and ravenously.  
"Cccome? said he, ummm said she, you're divine said he, you're mine said she".  
I sat there, almost panting, my eyes locked on Tom's, one of his hands rested on the book, the other barely a centimetre from mine. It must have been the alcohol, or the throbbing between my legs that made me lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. I pulled apart suddenly, mumbling an awkward apology.  
"Please don't apologise" Tom said breathlessly "I've been wanting to do that all night, especially after today. I couldn't stop thinking about you".  
I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it with his lips, his tongue invading. He pulled me onto his lap, his hands spread firmly on my hips.   
"You have the most wonderful body" Tom murmured.  
My hands played with the hem of his t-shirt and he lifted his arms to allow me to slide it off him.  
I leaned back in to kiss him, my fingertips running over his chest hair and down the muscles of his abdomen.   
"I think you're wrong there" I said sitting back to admire his exposed skin. The swell of his erection pressed urgently underneath me. He groaned when I shifted slightly, digging his hands deeper into my flesh.  
"I think we should do something about that" I suggested tantalisingly.  
I pulled him over to the bed, sitting him down and then starting to remove my clothes.  
"No, let me do that darling" Tom whispered.  
He slid his hands up the sides of my body, dragging the material of my t-shirt with them. He knelt down and unbuttoned my jeans, placing a kiss on each part of my leg that he uncovered as he pulled them down. He stood and picked me up gently, moving over to lay me down on the bed. He kicked off his socks and shoes and pulled off his pants and then climbed on top of me. We kissed again. His breath tasted like vodka and whiskey and it set my mind on fire. He unclasped my bra, taking great delight in running his hands over my breasts as he removed it. My nipples peaked at his touch. I was more than ready for him, but I wanted to savour every moment. He kissed my stomach lightly, hovering over my most private area. He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric of my nickers and pulled them down slowly. I sat up onto my elbows. The reflection in the mirror of Tom kneeling at the foot of the bed - the both of us totally naked - caught my eye. Tom looked up at me and realised where my gaze was directed. He got to his feet and climbed onto the bed behind me, pulling me onto my knees, my body leaning back against his. His hand tiptoed to my folds and he tenderly dragged a finger over the slit.  
"Oh darling, you're so wet!" he gasped.  
His hands continued their exploration. I watched in the mirror as he pumped his fingers in and out of me and swirled his thumb around my clit. My mouth hung open and Tom grinned devilishly.  
"Look at us _______. Look how amazing you look when you're being pleasured. Look how sexy your body looks when you arch it. You're so beautiful love" he whispered.  
My walls clenched tight around his fingers and my body wracked with heavenly excitement. I whimpered as I came, Tom unrelenting in his swift motions. My body slumped back against his. I felt the firmness of his cock against my back reminding me of the further bliss that awaited. I turned around and caressed his neck with my tongue and mouth. Tom moaned and reclined back, pulling me down slowly and carefully onto his hard length. Our hips met as I straddled him.   
"That feels so good" I breathed as we began at a steady pace.   
Tom guided my hips with his hands, using them to slam me against him as he grew more desperate. He rolled himself on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Tom panted with every hard, quick thrust.  
"Oh god yes Tom!" I screamed "Fuck me Tom!",  
His pace quickened upon hearing my encouragement. We kissed hungrily; tongues dancing, biting at each other's lips.  
"Darling I'm going to cum" warned Tom starting to pull out.  
I held his body tight against me.  
"No, no cum inside me, I want to feel you when you cum".  
Tom's hips bucked slightly and I began to feel the wave of another orgasm wash over me. Tom fucked me relentlessly. I felt him twitch inside me and his release burst into me. I followed with my own orgasm seconds later. We pulled our bodies as close together as we could get, whimpering and moaning into each other's shoulders. Tom panted heavily, collapsing onto me, his head leaning against my chest.  
"That was more wondrous than I could have ever imagined" he whispered "I wish we could lie here forever, together in this perfect moment".

********************************  
I awoke to the sound of rain splattering against the balcony windows. I slid out of Tom's embrace and smiled at the handsome sleeping man in my bed. He looked so young and so childlike, despite being sixteen years older than me. I pulled on my t-shirt and opened the doors of the balcony. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh cold air through my nostrils. I stepped out onto the paved stone floor and stretched out my arm to feel the rain on my skin. I loved the weather when it was like this, when the sky was dark and the rain beat down so heavily you could barely see. I walked further out so I was no longer covered by the canopy and let it drench me. It felt spectacular. Two long, muscular arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me safely into them.   
"What are you doing out in the rain love?" a sleepy Tom murmured in my ear.  
"I love it, it's just so beautiful. Everything feels more serene out here" I breathed.  
He chuckled "You're so peculiar. I've never met anyone like you before. But that's exactly what draws me to you".  
I let my arms rest on his and smiled. We stood in the downpour for a few moments, soaked to the core.  
"Come on sweetheart, let's get ready, we have to be at the studio in an hour" Tom said, slowly pulling me back inside.


	3. Another Day's Work: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Tom and OFC spent the night together. Something has clearly changed between them, but what? 
> 
> This chapter doesn't contain any smut (I know I'm sorry) it's more about the plot. Originally this work was only going to have two chapters but I got really into it so I've decided to carry it on. Thank you everyone who has read it/ left kudos/ commented - you are all wonderful :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know/own any of the persons in this work. It is not based on a true story/event(s). It is entirely a fictive work.

"Hi sweetheart" said Tom setting his plate on the table and swinging his leg over the bench to sit across from me.  
"Hi" I mumbled whilst chewing - nice one, how attractive. "Sorry" I apologised after swallowing the mouthful of food "that can't have been a pleasant sight. How's filming going?".  
"Good" replied Tom stabbing his fork into the jacket potato on his plate "we just did the last take of the fire scene. How about you?".  
"Erm yep fine. I've just being doing some voice work for the phone calls, so I've been in the sound booth pretty much all day" I answered.  
He nodded and smiled. After that we sat in the cafeteria in silence, the only thing to be heard between us was chewing and the scraping of knives and forks on plates. This wasn't how we usually were at all. My temples throbbed. What if it was because of the other night? What if he regretted the whole thing and just wanted to be friends? But I was so sure he'd enjoyed it, he seemed so happy the morning after, I was sure something was finally going to happen between us. He'd told me he couldn't stop thinking about me, that he was drawn to me. What was going on? Why was he so quiet?  
"Tom-"  
"I-"  
We both blushed and laughed nervously.  
"Go on, you first" I said.  
He took a deep breath and shifted, resting his knife and fork on his plate.  
"I was hoping that we could talk" he began slowly, rubbing his wrist in his hand.  
Shit, shit, shit. This did not sound good at all.  
"Yeah of course" I replied, trying to keep my voice from breaking.  
"We could go for a drink after we finish work? There's a nice bar downstairs in the hotel" he suggested.  
"Mm, sounds like a good idea" I agreed.  
"I'll meet you there about eight then?" Tom said.  
I nodded "Eight it is".  
"Great. So what were you going to say? Before I interrupted you" he asked.  
"Oh um, it doesn't matter, it can wait until later" I said hastily, getting up from my seat "I'm sorry Tom I have to rush off, I need to be in makeup in five".  
"Right, yeah, no problem, see you later darling".

Darling? Ugh I swear that word made me melt into a pool of horny liquid. I contemplated the outcome of our 'talk' on my way to hair and makeup. It sounded quite serious, but going for a drink was so casual, and made it sound more like a date. Still, he couldn't even look me in the eye. I sighed and prayed for eight o'clock to come soon.

***************************

I smoothed out the fabric of my thigh-length, cream silk kaftan dress. I gave my hair a quick tousle and puffed out a breath as I looked in the mirror.  
"Well, you'll have to do" I said to myself.  
I slipped on a pair of bright orange heels for a pop of colour and left my hotel room.  
There was no sight of Tom when I got to the bar, so I sat down on one of the stools and ordered a drink.  
"Could I have a mojito please?" I said to the barman.  
"Mind if I join you?" a velvety smooth voice asked from behind me.  
My heart fluttered and I turned my head to look over my shoulder.  
"Sorry I'm late" said Tom sitting down.  
"Oh it's no problem, I only just got here myself" I smiled.  
"I didn't have you down as a rum girl" he chuckled as the barman handed my drink to me.  
"I'm full of surprises" I winked.  
Tom ordered a drink himself and we moved over to a more secluded table.  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, eager to get straight to the point.  
"It's about the other night really" Tom began.  
Fuck. I knew it. He was going to tell me it was all a big mistake and that it was just sex, nothing more.  
"This is difficult for me to say" he continued.  
"Tom please" I sighed "if you just want to be friends then tell me, don't drag it out like this because I've been messed around by too many people before, I don't want you to be the same".  
"What?!" Tom searched my eyes, his brow furrowed "darling I don't want to just be friends. That's what's so hard to say! It's hard because I've fallen for you, quicker and deeper than I ever thought was possible. When I'm with you I feel things that I can't explain. I think-" he took a deep breath "I think I'm in love with you _______".  
My mouth hung open in shock. Inside I was screaming but nothing was coming out of my mouth. I moved my lips to speak but I couldn't think of the words that I wanted to say. I was completely and utterly dumbfounded.  
"I understand if you think this is too much" said Tom "I mean I'm thirty-seven and you're twenty-one. I'm almost old enough to be your father, I get it if this is too weird for you".  
My hands reached out for his and I held them tight.  
"It's not weird at all" I gushed "I feel completely the same. I was worried that I'd fallen for you and you just wanted sex. Tom I want to be with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life".  
"Really?" Tom asked, his eyes twinkling, a wide grin on his face.  
I nodded, beaming.  
"None of this feels real" he breathed "it's all happened so fast and I've fallen for you so hard, but it doesn't even feel like falling".  
My eyes watered and my heart swelled. I leant in to kiss him, brushing his lips softly, lovingly. I opened my eyes and scanned his beautiful face. His sparkling eyes, his strong nose, his shell-pink lips, his freckled ruddy skin. He was perfect, and best of all, he was mine.


	4. Another Day's Work: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming is over. Tom and OFC spend some time together. Not much plot, just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know/own any of the persons in this work of fiction. It is not based on a true story/event(s). It is entirely a fictive work. 
> 
> This work is set in the future, so it seems more feasible - hence the difference in Tom's age to his current age.

"And that, is a wrap guys!" cheered the director.   
The final scene was done. After months of hard work, filming was finished. All of the cast and crew turned to congratulate and thank each other. I worked my way around, finding myself lastly in Tom's arms. He pulled me tight to him.  
"I'm so glad this isn't goodbye" he whispered close to my ear "it's been an absolute pleasure working with you. You're so talented. I am the luckiest man on the planet".  
"This has been the best experience of my life" I whispered back "I'm sad it's over, but the best thing about it was meeting you".   
"It's been fantastic to work with all of you, I sincerely hope I get the chance to again." said the director "See you all at the wrap party tomorrow!". 

********************************

"Morning sleeping beauty" Tom chuckled as I blinked myself awake.   
"Good morning" I mumbled, leaning in to kiss his perfect lips.   
Tom sat up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. His fingers drifted up and down my back. My skin tingled at the contact. I pressed my palm flat against his sternum, feeling the thud of his heart quicken. My hands continued to run over his torso, covering every inch of skin I could. Tom kissed me; a kiss that turned deep and hungry. I returned his passion, slipping my tongue into his open mouth. He stretched his hands over my arse and lifted me on top of him. My hips instinctively rolled against him when he trailed his kisses down to my neck. He groaned and it vibrated through my body. Tom's hands snaked up to my breasts and gently massaged them. I sighed loudly. My head tipped back.   
"Oh god Tom"  
I felt his cock twitch underneath me.  
"I love hearing you say my name" he grinned.  
I reached back to grip his length softly in my palm. I began to slowly stroke up and down, hardly applying any pressure. He became erect within seconds. Tom watched me with lustful eyes, his hands hovering over my nipples as he breathed deeply, his jaw clenched.  
"Ugh, do you have to tease me like that?" moaned Tom.  
"Fine, I'll stop" I smirked, withdrawing my hand and climbing off him.  
"No I didn't mean that!" exclaimed Tom.   
I giggled cheekily. It was quite satisfying; seeing Tom next to me, rising to his knees, his face flushed, his cock standing to attention.   
"I think I might go and get a shower actually" I teased starting to rise off the bed.   
"I don't think so" he growled playfully pulling me back down "I bet you want this as much as I do".  
I folded my arms across my chest in defiance. My mouth dropped open when his long fingers reached down and dragged across my slit.  
"Looks like I was right" said Tom before lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking my wetness off them.  
"Fuck it" I mumbled, pushing Tom back and straddling him.  
I lowered myself onto his cock and we both groaned. Tom's fingers massaged my clit as he thrust in and out of me. I whimpered as I grew more and more sensitive, Tom's motions causing me to lose control. I felt a warmth course through my body, followed by an overwhelming surge of complete pleasure. My eyes clenched shut as I screamed Tom's name like a prayer. He slowed a little as my orgasm subsided. I caught my breath and began to roll my hips with more and more energy. Our bodies moved together, my juices slipping over both of our thighs. Tom grabbed tightly onto my hips. His jaw tightened. His eyes widened. His abdominals clenched. He panted heavier and heavier until he found his release. His back arched as he let out a long loud groan and his cum mixed with my fluids. We slowly eased ourselves from each other. 

"I am definitely awake now" I chuckled breathily.   
"Well, we do have the whole day to ourselves. So there's no need to get out of bed until at least four" replied Tom seductively.  
"Sounds perfect" I murmured.


	5. Another Day's Work: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and OFC attend the wrap party for their film. They can't keep their hands off each other and decide to have a little, more private party of their own.

"Wow, darling!" exclaimed Tom. I was stooped in front of the mirror in his hotel room, putting on my heels. I grinned as his suited form came into view. I turned, and sauntered towards him. His hands slid over my waist and they landed on my hips.  
"You look spectacular. Simply ravishing. I'm definitely the most privileged man in the world having you by my side". I blushed slightly, Tom was always so eloquent and expressive.  
"Have I ever told you how much I love that blue shirt on you?" I almost purred. This time it was Tom who blushed, as he looked up at me through his beautiful eyelashes.  
"Come on love, let's get going" he smiled. I smoothed out the chiffon fabric of my burgundy dress that just brushed my knees. Tom placed a navy-sleeved arm around my waist and guided me out of the door and to the taxi that was waiting outside the hotel.

I inhaled deeply through my nose before we entered the bar where the wrap party was being held.  
"Darling are you alright?" Tom asked, his eyebrows raised, eyes searching my face.  
"I'm fine sweetheart" I smiled. It was a poor effort at convincing Tom but I didn't want to tell him I was nervous. Tonight was the first time we had gone somewhere remotely public as a couple. We had only been honest about our feelings for each other in the secrecy of the hotel, but tonight the whole cast and crew would see Tom and I properly together. Tom held the door for me but returned his arm around my waist as soon as I was through the door. We were swarmed by our fellow actors and the amazing crew that we'd been able to work with. We greeted and said our "well done"s to all of them before making our way to the bar.  
"Can I have a Jameson please mate" Tom said to the barman "and a- what would you like darling?"  
"Oh I'll have a bottle of Corona please" I said. Tom and I collected our drinks and went to chat with a few of our co stars: Freddie, Jessica and Naomi. As time passed I managed to relax and loosen up a bit - or perhaps it was the alcohol.  
"So you two are officially together now then?" quizzed Jessica.  
Tom and I looked at each other and grinned.  
"We are indeed" Tom confirmed, not taking his eyes off me.  
"Well it wasn't like none of us had guessed!" Freddie winked "You can't be apart from each other for more than five minutes. Plus Tom confided in me that he was a fan of more than your acting ability. I doubted you'd be able to resist his charms".  
I chuckled "Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Tom.  
"I might have said one or two things" Tom confessed, staring into his glass.  
"Honestly though you look great together, I'm really happy for the both of you" Freddie congratulated us. 

We spent the rest of the evening chatting and dancing and laughing.  
"Come on let's get a photo of you two love birds together" our director said to Tom and I. I slipped my arm underneath his and placed my hand on his back. Tom's hand hovered over my back and slowly made it's way down to my arse, which he subtly gave a little squeeze. I half bit my lips in order to keep from laughing and then smiled at the camera.  
"What was all that about?" I giggled when the photo had been taken.  
"I'm not sure what you're referring to darling" grinned Tom.  
"Oh really" I murmured, sliding my hand over Tom's own arse, giving the perfectly rounded cheeks a light squeeze as he had done to mine earlier.  
"Bloody hell love, we're in public" Tom whispered sarcastically. I bit my lower lip and smiled at him. God I just couldn't keep my hands off this man. A multitude or sinful thoughts raced through my mind. I trailed my palms over Tom's taught chest. He pulled me tight to him, firmly kissing me.  
"Shit I want you so badly right now. Go and wait for me in the toilets, I'll knock three times so that you know it's me" he murmured huskily. I did as I was bade, excited for what was to come. Something about Tom made me want to live wildly and passionately, do things that I'd never have had the balls to before. I locked the door behind me. I was thankful for the toilets being in individual bathrooms rather than a long row of cubicles - much more private. I waited anxiously for Tom to arrive, constantly checking my reflection in the mirror. There was a slight flush forming on my cheeks and neck and my eyes were glistening. The three knocks came. I inhaled sharply and tentatively opened the door.  
"I don't think anyone's noticed we're both in here. My god I just can't resist you" whispered Tom as he entered the bathroom. He held me against the wall, pressing his body hard against mine. I gripped the lapel of his jacket and kissed him passionately. His hands roamed over my body. Every inch of skin seemed to come alive at his touch. I pecked softly along his jaw and neck, leaving a light trail of moisture. Tom growled low. I'd never seen him this dominant and animalistic before. He was usually so romantic, but it was exciting all the same. His hands continued underneath my dress, where they met with bare skin.  
"No underwear eh? What a bad girl" Tom hummed "and already so fucking wet" he moaned as he slipped a finger between my folds. I gasped.  
"Shhh darling, we don't want anyone to discover our little secret do we" he chuckled. My hands wandered from his shoulders down to his crotch, stopping to run my fingertips lightly over his bulging erection.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one not wearing underwear" I breathed looking down at the clear outline of his dick in his trousers, and then flicking my gaze up to his sparkling eyes. I undid the button and the zipper of his pants, not taking my eyes off his. Tom breathed heavily, his chest heaving, his face beginning to turn a rosy shade.  
"God you're so big" I whispered into his ear as I freed his cock "I want you inside me. Right now".  
Tom slid his pants to the floor and hitched my dress up. He swiftly lifted me by my thighs and pushed into me quick and hard. My head stretched back as he used the wall to steady me. Tom wasn't wasting anytime tonight. This was pure fucking. He pounded into me over and over, his wonderful cock grazing against my spot every time.  
"You're so fucking good" I moaned quietly.  
"I love you so much" Tom panted.  
"I love you too Tom" I panted back.  
His lips crashed against mine. Our tongues danced. I sighed into his open mouth and inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.  
"Oh yes ______. You are truly magnificent" he groaned.  
My legs started to quiver as the my orgasm built. Tom gripped me harder and thrusted with all his energy. Sweat was dripping down his face and neck. My fingers were clenched around his curls.  
"I'm so close" I breathed.  
"Me too" murmured Tom.  
My hips bucked as the pleasure hit and Tom reached his peak, spilling hot cum inside me. My mouth was open but I fought against the loud moans I so desperately wanted to make. Tom clenched his jaw, pushing himself as deep in me as he could get. Finally we stilled, huffing against each other as our sweat covered bodies slowly cooled.  
"That was sensational" Tom said, brushing his thumb over my cheek. He slid out carefully and lowered me too the ground. He splashed his face with cold water as I powdered over my makeup.  
"Time for us to get back to the party I think" I said taking his hand.  
"Hm, I hope we've not been missed too much" he chuckled.


	6. Another Day's Work: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later. OFC is away ready to start filming a new project, unfortunately this means she is a long way from home, and most importantly Tom. She learns that her new found fame has it's downs, and her future with Tom suddenly hangs by a thread...
> 
> Sorry this one is so long, and sorry there isn't any sex or romance at all, but I decided I wanted to make the fic into more of a story and I was inspired by a picture of Tom.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this and for leaving kudos! All comments are welcome. Sorry for any mistakes - I've tried to correct the ones I've noticed. Also sorry the summary kind of turned into an essay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to the photograph I was inspired by - apologies if it does not work.  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/7c81a0ba65e418ef994ffe663266e42c/tumblr_n6e2ub91JR1tn7082o1_400.jpg
> 
> All credits go to whoever owns the photo. As usual I don't own or know anyone in the fic. It's all fiction blah blah blah.

Three months later...

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I immersed myself deeper in the script I'd just received. I slid off my shoes, eyes still focused on the script, and lay on the couch. I was so glad that my agent had got me an audition for this film in the first place, I was quite a nerd on the quiet and totally obsessed with Victorian literature. This project was an adaptation of Wilkie Collins's 'The Woman in White'. The plot and the characters were so compelling, I just hoped I could do Laura Fairlie justice. 

I must have fallen asleep reading because I was awakened by the incessant ringing of my phone which I'd left in my handbag by the bed. I sighed and heaved myself off the couch, only for my phone to stop ringing as soon as I reached it.  
"Bugger" I muttered when I unlocked the screen and noticed the five missed calls and three texts:  
Tom Hiddleston 22:05  
Tom Hiddleston 22:07  
Tom Hiddleston 22:15  
Tom Hiddleston 22:32  
Will Tarpy 22:37  
Tom: Ring me back when you get this, please x  
Tom: _______ this is urgent please just ring me x  
Tom: I really need to speak to you. It would be great if you could answer your phone darling.

Had I really slept through all of that? Why had Tom rung me four times in half an hour? I hadn't got the chance to ring him today, or yesterday actually, so he could have been wanting to catch up, but his last text sounded kind of pissed off for Tom... And why was my publicist ringing me this late at night? Well, it was 22:40 here in Christchurch, so I suppose it would be about 11:40 back in London.  
I hastily dialled Tom's number.  
"_____ why weren't you answering your phone? I've been trying to reach you for ages!"  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep. What's wrong? You sound worried. You said it was urgent on your text what-"  
"I'm guessing you haven't seen any of today's English papers?"  
"No I've been rushing around like a mad woman, that's why I haven't called you yet"  
"Erm, there's a story that's been printed and I-" he sighed "I just need you to tell me it isn't true. I know how fast things have moved between us, believe me it was a shock but I just couldn't help falling for you. I've been worried sick. In my heart I want to believe you'd never do something like that but the pictures, and we haven't even spoken over the past few days, and I know the age gap is not ideal and I know it's hard with us being apart all the time. When I got back from my run the paper was on the table and I- Please ______, just tell me it isn't true".  
Was he crying? His voice sounded weak and his words were rambled. I couldn't make sense of any of it. He just sounded... broken. Not like my Tom at all.  
"Tom, sweetheart, calm down. What's the story? What's been said?"  
I could hear him trying to slow his breathing on the other end before speaking again.  
"A few of the tabloids have printed it. It's a story about how you met some bloke at a beach party in Christchurch and how you- How you cheated, on me, with him. It says that you don't feel the same way about me anymore and you took the film because you knew going to New Zealand would help you forget about me. There's photographs too. Of you and the bloke. One of him whispering something to you and another one of you getting into a taxi with him. He's sold his story too. There's a two page spread of him revealing the details of your 'wild night of passion' and he says you told him you were going to leave me" by the time he had finished speaking he was sniffing again and his breathing had become ragged, his voice hoarse and full of hurt. I didn't say anything for a while. I was just trying to take it all in. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to shout that of course it wasn't true! I loved him and I'd never dream of looking at someone else, never mind sleeping with them! Tom was everything to me. Why would somebody want to try and break us apart? I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Who was this tosser that claimed to have had sex with me? I pieced everything together before I answered Tom. Yes I had gone to a beach party a few nights ago. Yes I had talked to a guy there who I had made FRIENDS with after learning that he was a fellow Brit. Yes I had shared a taxi with him, but only because we were staying in the same hotel, certainly not because I had gotten into bed with him!  
"Tom it isn't true I swear! I did talk to a man at a beach party I went to, but only because he was the only other English person there and I was missing home and it was nice to hear the accent. I did get in a taxi with him but we were staying in the same hotel so we decided it was a good idea to share the cost and there were others in the taxi with us anyway. I would never, ever cheat on you. I'm sorry I haven't been the best girlfriend lately but that doesn't mean I don't love you" this time it was me who started to cry "Anything that man has said is a lie. You mean the world to me Tom. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. The age gap, the time we have to spend apart; none of it matters to me because I love you! I would do anything for you and I would never ever intentionally hurt you. Please Tom you have to believe me!"  
His voice had been strained by the all the crying and the emotion and it was now barely a croaky whisper. "I want to believe you ______. I love you too. I just can't get this doubt out of my mind. Why would anyone write this?"  
"I don't know Tom, honestly I don't but it isn't true!"  
He sighed. "I think erm- I think perhaps it's best if we don't speak for a couple of days. Just until I can work all of this out"  
"No! No Tom please! You have to believe me! Tom I love you please don't do this! I was choking on my words as they came tumbling out of my mouth. Why didn't he believe me?  
"I just need some time to think."  
"Think about what? There's nothing to think about because it's not true! Tom listen to me please! I love you so much I'd never-"  
"You know I want to believe you but I can't shake this feeling. Please just let me get my head straight."  
"No" I croaked "I'm telling you the truth, I swear. Tom please don't do this. I'll fly back, we can't talk this through just please don't leave me"  
"Darling I'm- I just need to be alone right now. Goodbye ______"  
"Tom wait!"  
My protest was lost; he ended the call.

I sank to the floor, rocking myself as sobs wrenched out of my chest. How had this happened? Why couldn't Tom see I was telling him the truth. Surely he knew how much I loved him. I couldn't lose him. 

My phone rang again. I answered it with trembling hands and a trembling voice.  
"Hello?"  
"__________? It's Will I've been ringing you but your phone's been engaged. Something has come out in the press and I need to discuss with you how we're going to handle it-"  
"Will I know what it is. I just spoke to Tom. I'm scared he's going to leave me"  
"What? What do you mean leave you? You didn't actually cheat on him did you? I thought it was just a load of bullshit! ______ what have you done?!"  
"I haven't! I didn't cheat on him! Why does no one believe me?"  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry just try and calm down and tell me what actually happened."  
I went through the actual events of that night at the beach party as calmly as I could.  
"Right. So there were other people there that can clarify that nothing happened between you and this guy?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I have one of the girls numbers. She'd back me up; she was with us the whole time"  
"Okay. I'd normally say just let a story like this fizzle out, but the public are kicking up a storm. They're pissed that Tom has been hurt and they're not saying nice things about you at all. This could really damage your career. It's best if we get a statement from you, and if we can track down this girl and anyone else who was there who's willing to corroborate with your side of the story"  
"I don't care about my career, or what anyone thinks of me. I only care about Tom. I just want him to believe me. But now he won't even speak to me."  
"It will be alright _____. I'll get it all sorted. I'll find a way to get through to Tom if he's not willing to talk to you. You just concentrate on doing a damn good job on The Woman in White okay? And I'll call you as soon as something happens."  
"Thanks Will" I sniffled  
"No problem sweetie. This is my job, it's what I do. You try and get some sleep"  
"Mhmm. Bye"  
"Bye"

I dropped my phone to the floor and climbed into the bed, not even bothering to remove my clothes or makeup. It didn't matter anyway, I hardly slept. I knew this wasn't some horrible nightmare that I'd wake up from in the morning. All night I thought about Tom. I just wanted him here with me, to tell me that he believed me. To stroke my hair and tell me it was all okay because he loved me and I loved him. But he wasn't here. I was alone in the dark, and there was a possibility that I would stay that way, all because of a silly story in a newspaper.


	7. Another Day's Work: Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent events have been taking their toll on OFC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly different - sorry if it's confusing. It switches from a first person perspective to a third person narrative, but I had to do it to get Tom's part in. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> As always; all of this is fiction, I do not know any of the people who feature in this work.

"Tom, it's me, again. I know you'll probably delete this as soon as you get it, but I just wanted to tell you I love you. And please call me back, even if you still don't believe me, I just need to hear your voice. I'm not giving up on us. No matter what" I sighed as I ended the voicemail.   
"Still nothing from Tom?" asked my co-star, Christian. I shook my head. "Come on, let's go and get some lunch" he continued, taking my arm in his.   
"I'm just going to go over the script in my trailer. I'm not that hungry" I mumbled.   
"______, you don't have to talk to anyone. We can just find a nice table in the corner. It'll just be me and you" he said.  
"Honestly I'm really not hungry". I plastered on a smile and left the set to go to my trailer. 

I shut the door behind me. Curling up on the couch, I pulled out my phone again: 5 new messages.   
Will: I'm really sorry I still can't get hold of Tom. How is filming going? Give me a ring when you're done and let me know you're okay.  
Will: Just got a text from Luke - he says Tom is really busy with filming but he still wants time on his own. Sorry sweetie.  
Mum: I know you're busy love but I'm worried about you! Why don't you come and stay with me and your dad when you've finished filming? Xxx  
Will: Not good news I'm afraid... I'd have rang you but I don't know when your breaks are. There's some photographs that have been printed in a few magazines with a story regarding your well being - I'll send you a copy. Don't think too much about it. They're just trying to create a drama.  
Freddie: I hope you're doing alright! You know I don't believe for one minute the shit the press are printing. Chin up ______ :) Tom loves you even if he isn't acting like he does   
I didn't even try to respond to any of them. I just brought my knees up to my chest and let the tears that I'd been holding in all day fall down my cheeks. 

 

***************************  
"Why do you listen to them if you're not going to answer? Surely you're just torturing yourself more Tom. Either call her back or delete them". Luke patted him on the shoulder. Tom cleared his throat.   
"It helps. When I hear her voice or see her name on my phone... It feels like she's still with me" he sighed "I just can't face her yet".  
"Well you'll have to sometime mate. Her publicist has been ringing and texting me non stop".  
"Just tell him I'm busy filming or something. Please Luke. I can't bring myself to speak to her".  
"Fine" Luke said pulling out his phone. "What is it? Do you still think she cheated on you? Surely you can't think she doesn't love you". Tom inhaled deeply, tears settling in the corners of his eyes.   
"I don't know. I know she loves me, and I still love her, more than anything. It's just... This story... What if it's a sign that this isn't going to work out? Us being away from each other all the time. Our relationship constantly being scrutinised. Maybe she's better off without me". 

Luke shifted uneasily. "Look, Tom. I didn't want you to see this, but it might be better if you do". He thrust a magazine into Tom's lap. Tom stared down at the photograph splashed across the front page. His girlfriend... His ex-girlfriend was pictured, looking pale, thin and drawn; shielding her eyes from the blinding lights of the cameras surrounding her. Above was a bold headline reading 'BRIT ACTRESS ALONE AND WASTING AWAY'. Tears spilled over Tom's cheeks. His lips quivered as he continued to stare down at the image in front of him.

"Do you really think she's better off without you? She's not in a good state Tom. Everyone's worried about her". Tom slumped back in his chair, running a hand through the curls on the top of his head. It hurt him so much to see her like that, so tired, so sad... She was such a bright, vivacious person. She deserved none of this. He had to do something.


	8. Another Day's Work: Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I cannot believe we're on part eight already! But I'm far too invested in this relationship to give up now!
> 
> In this chapter, Tom makes contact with OFC to try and salvage their relationship, and confess why he has been to distant.
> 
> I apologise for the lack of smut recently, hey I love imagining Tom in a compromising position as much as the next person, but due to a rocky patch in the character's relationship; it just hasn't been possible at the moment. Don't worry, there will be more in a few chapters time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me, and OFC and Tom through this bump in the road. I've hated doing this to them, but the difficult times in life often make us stronger and bring people closer together. Every relationship has it's ups and downs right?
> 
> Just a reminder that all of this is fiction. I don't know or own the characters, and it is no way based on any true events.
> 
> As always, thank you for your support, your comments, your kudos and your time. It really means a lot <3
> 
> P.S My formatting is always utterly crap because I type the fic up on a little notepad and then paste it on to here - so I apologise profusely for that!

I was so ready for sleep when I got back to the hotel. I dumped my bag on the dressing table and kicked off my shoes. The sky outside my window was completely dark, so it must have been late. I checked the time on my phone. Yep, 00:40

The bonus of long days was that the film would be finished quicker, but it was so exhausting and I just couldn't keep up. I tried to put as much effort in to the film as I could, I really wanted to do a good job; I'd always been a perfectionist with my work, but it wasn't easy with everything that was going on at the moment. Well, at least I wasn't needed tomorrow. I stripped off the rest of my clothes, threw on an old t-shirt and climbed into bed.

****************************

Nope. Not now. Please go away. I thought when I heard my phone ringing. Not on my day off please. I lay and waited for the tone to stop. No such luck. I grunted as I rolled over and picked up the phone off the night stand. 

I didn't understand. My brain was screaming signals at me, but my hands were still. How? Why? I blinked. Definitely not seeing things. Just do something idiot! Why was he calling now? What had made him stop ignoring me? The name I'd been praying to see was flashing up on my phone: Tom. I cleared the dryness from my throat and tapped the answer button. "Hello?" I whispered meekly.  
"______?"   
"Tom?"  
"Thank god. Yes, it's me. God it's so good to hear your voice"  
"Tom wha-"  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long sweetheart. I just couldn't build up the courage. I've been such a coward. Please tell me you'll forgive me for putting you though this. I hate myself for what I've done to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please just-"  
"Tom". My stomach was bubbling. I didn't want to cry, but just hearing him, for the first time in so long, my heart couldn't take it. "Tom of course I do" I choked out. "I was so scared that you'd left me for good. I was scared I'd never see you again"  
"Oh darling. I'm so sorry. I could have never left you, even if I'd have wanted to. I love you ______. And I promise, I swear, I will never put you through anything like that again." 

The knock at my door woke me. Of course it wasn't real. Of course I'd dreamt it. Tom didn't love me anymore. He didn't want me back. I knew that. I heaved myself out of bed and went to answer the door.   
"Good morning Miss. A package just arrived for you at the front desk, I thought you'd want it bringing up" Daniel, the rosy cheeked staff member, (who had made it his job to become my personal assistant whilst I was staying here) was shifting from right to left nervously in the door frame. He glanced up from the floor, quickly noticing my attire. "Oh I'm terribly sorry if I woke you up".  
"Thanks Daniel. But honestly you don't have to call me Miss. ______ is fine" I smiled as I took the parcel from his hands.   
"There's no sender address on it and there was no card with it so I'm not sure who it's from" he chirped.  
"Oh don't worry about it. Thanks for bringing it up".  
"No problem Miss. Sorry, ______. Do you need anything while I'm here?"  
"No thanks. See you later Daniel".  
"Okay. See you later" he blushed as he edged back towards the lift. I closed the door and sat on the bed with my parcel on my knee. It felt slightly heavy, it was fairly thick and rectangular, only just shorter than my forearm in length. It was wrapped in brown paper, a neat white label with my name and the hotel's address stuck in the centre. The postage stamp was a New Zealand one, so it must have been from someone over here. I carefully peeled back the sellotape and unfolded the wrappings. A black hardback book lay in the middle of the paper, the words 'William Shakespeare's As You Like It' embezzled upon the front in gold lettering. I recognised it immediately. It was my copy of my favourite Shakespeare play that I'd lent to Tom just before I left for New Zealand. He was sending it back to me...This must have been his way of confirming that there was nothing more for us... A slip of paper was sticking just out of the edge of the book. I wrangled it from the pages. Tom had written my name in his swirly script. I didn't want to read what he had written inside, but it was better to get it over with. I unfolded the paper and took a deep breath.

'My dearest darling ______,  
You once said to me that you wished people still wrote love letters to each other. So I think it is about time that I wrote one to you. 

First of all, I want to tell you that not for one minute since I met you have I ever stopped loving you. But I am so sorry for my distance and my selfishness, for not sticking by your side as I should have, for turning my back when I became scared that you didn't love me as much as I love you, or that you'd be better off without me. I know now in my heart that none of that is true. I won't ask for your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. I only ask that you know I love you. That you know you will forever be my world. That you know my heart will forever be yours.

I have never felt more alive than when I am with you. My darling, I love everything about you. I love hearing your voice when it's all thick and hoarse in the morning. I love the shine of your hair in the sunlight. I love the rumbling tinkle of your laugh. I love the way your lips feel soft and warm against mine. I love the way your skin flushes after we make love. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. I love your passion and your empathy. Your intelligence and your wisdom. Your kindness and your selflessness. I hope that you will give me the chance to show you all the ways I love you, because you deserve to be loved infinitely. 

To quote the great bard himself: “And this our life, exempt from public haunt, finds tongues in trees, books in the running brooks, sermons in stones, and good in everything. I would not change it.”  
I would not change the time we have had together, because it has been the best few months of my life. I only hope that we can make it through this, and that more adventure awaits us. 

I love you so much my darling.

Yours eternally,  
Tom'


	9. Another Day's Work: Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in too good a mood today not to write, so my soppy happiness has leaked into the fic... Plus I just want to get Tom and OFC back on track! 
> 
> In this chapter, OFC decides to call Tom after receiving his letter. 
> 
> It's only short, but there's lots more to come :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Wow! Thank you so much! So many of you have left kudos and comments and I'm so eternally grateful! You are all wonderful people <3
> 
> (Just a reminder that I don't own or know any of the characters, and this is all entirely fiction.)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tom". I breathed his name like a sigh of relief. 

You know that moment in a film when something amazing happens to the character, and they just sit there blinking like it's going to fade when they shut their eyes, because they can't believe it's real? This wasn't one of those moments. I knew this was real. All of it, the letter, the words, the feelings, the apology, the love. And Tom. He wasn't the memory I'd reduced him to in these past months of sadness. It was as if the whole of him; the flesh, the blood, the bone; it had all come flooding back with this letter. 

I hastily grabbed my phone, rapidly flicking down my contacts until I found his name. He answered after three rings.   
"Hi" he exhaled.  
"I got your letter" I panted. "Tom I've missed you so much! I've been praying and praying that you'd just talk to me ever since you told me you needed space. I love you so much Tom". I was half crying, half laughing, all the feelings had merged into one.  
"Darling, I love you too, god I love you! I never want to stop telling you that. I've been such an idiot my love, I'm so, so sincerely sorry, thank you for not giving up on me". He was crying too, out of joy I hoped.  
"Tom I would never, ever give up on you; on us"  
"You are the most spectacular woman... Look sweetheart, I know it may be difficult, I know it will take time for you to put your faith in me, for you to trust that I won't hurt you, but I'll try my absolute hardest everyday to ensure that you know that I love you. Because I do, truly I do"  
"Tom. You have nothing to prove. Your letter said it all"  
"It's so amazing just to speak to you again. It was torture not to answer when you called, but I was being a stubborn idiot. I thought by distancing myself from you, you'd start to realise you were better off without me"   
"Well I think we both know we're better together" I giggled "Wait... Tom? Are you here? Only, the stamp on the package, it's a New Zealand stamp, which would mean..."  
He chuckled lightly. "Nothing gets past you does it love? You're far too observant and intelligent for me to be able to ever surprise you"  
"Oh my god! Tom you're here? You're actually here?! Where are you staying? Where are you now?"  
"Why don't you come and knock on next door?"  
"What? Tom? What are y-"  
"Just knock. The room on your right". 

I sighed. 

Puzzled, I left my room to stand in front of the one Tom was referring to. I tapped on the door gently.  
"Tom why the hell-"  
The door swung open. There he was, beaming brightly, phone in hand. My mouth opened but I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling. Instead I sobbed out a laugh, tears pooling in my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me, spinning me in the air. He set me gently on my feet, his arms still wrapped around my waist, holding me close.   
"Hello love" he breathed. He leant to kiss the top of my head, nuzzling his face in my hair.   
"Wha- When did- How did-" I stuttered.  
"I got here yesterday. I decided that I'd wait until I knew you'd got the letter, and if that didn't work, I was going to find some extravagant way to declare my love to you in person. I just had to get you back ______"  
"I'm so glad you did"   
"Me too darling. God I've missed you".


	10. Another Day's Work: Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word - SMUT! 
> 
> It's nice passionate love making though, nothing incredibly dirty, but I did promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for allowing me to continue this long guys! I shall keep writing as long as you keep reading :D thank you for all your comments and kudos too, they are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Just a reminder that all of this is complete fiction and I don't own or know any characters. I mean I'd like to know Tom Hiddleston... But sadly I don't :(

"Sweetheart are you certain this is what you want?" Tom asked tentatively. His hands were holding gently on to my upper arms, his forehead was creased slightly in the centre, his eyes were wide and searching my face.  
"Tom of course I'm sure. I never wanted us to be apart in the first place"  
"Your right, I'm sorry. I just- the way I treated you, the way I acted..."  
"Please stop apologising. I would have reacted exactly the same way if things had been the other way round. We've made it through this and we can put all of it behind us". I reached upwards to touch my fingertips to his face where the stubble shadowed his cheek. "I love you" I whispered, "I always will". Tom closed his eyes at my touch, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled. His hand reached up to hold mine.  
"I love you too. Always and forever". 

I pressed my lips to his urgently. His hands instinctively grasped my hips, pulling the lower halves of our bodies tightly together. My hands crept up his t-shirt, clutching the fabric. Tom's tongue slipped over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, joining my tongue with his. My fingers moved around to the defined muscles of his back. His mouth moved down to my neck, softly nipping from my ear to my collar bone. I moaned breathily, digging my nails slightly into his skin. "Oh darling" whispered Tom. His breath on my neck sent my skin tingling. I felt a keen pressure against my groin. My eyes flicked down to the building bulge in Tom's pants.   
"You really did miss me" I giggled.  
"I did. God I did. So much" Tom groaned between kisses. 

My hands grappled at the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling it swiftly over his head. He grabbed my hands and led me to the bed. I pushed him down onto the mattress, standing myself between his legs. I pulled my t-shirt over my head, left standing in just my knickers. "Christ sweetheart" Tom moaned, his eyes scanning the length of my body. I leant over him and hastily undid his jeans, pulling them down his legs and dropping them on the floor. Tom lifted me on top of him, and our lips crashed together in a fury of passion. 

He rolled himself on top of me, trailing his kisses over my chest, where he grazed the curve of my breasts with his tongue and lavished my nipples. My breath was coming out in short heavy pants. I watched Tom eagerly as he made his way further down my body, stopping so his face was just above the part where I ached for him most.   
"Tom please" I begged. He smiled wickedly, sliding my underwear off me. I gasped as he ran his tongue along the length of my slit, gently parting the folds. He slowly slid one finger in, curving it slightly upwards, his tongue circling my clit indulgently. I whimpered as I felt myself swelling underneath him, getting closer and closer to the peak of ecstasy. He joined the first finger with a second. "Fuck. Tom. Yes." I panted. My back arched off the bed and my fingers clenched at the sheets. "Oh god. Please don't stop" I cried out as my body began to wrack. Tom moaned against my flesh, speeding up his movements, causing my chest to heave rapidly. "Oh fuck!" I squealed, closing my eyes, letting my orgasm wash over my body. Tom stayed nestled between my thighs, slowly bringing me down from my high. 

My hand brushed through his blonde curls and his gaze flickered up towards me. His eyes were heavy with desire. He grinned knowingly, sensing how much we both wanted each other. He crawled back up so he was leaning over me, his arms on either side of mine. I pulled his face to mine, hungrily kissing him. Tom let out a staggered moan, and pulled away to take off his boxers. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before sliding his erection into my wetness. He sighed with relief when he was fully sheathed, allowing me a moment to catch my breath. 

He rocked his hips gently. I kissed his neck and his perfect jaw, producing low, rumbling moans from him. Tom lifted my thighs to his hips and I wrapped my legs around his body. His groans became more frequent and his thrusts faster. He curled his fingers around mine. Sweat dripped down our bodies.

"Oh yes. Fuck. Fuck!" he panted.   
"Tom" I moaned.   
I could feel the pleasure building up in my core as our bodies undulated against each other. Tom called my name as he reached his climax, filling me with warm liquid. He continued to roll his hips until I came again, his pelvis rubbing against my clit. I squeezed his hands tight as I found my release once more, trying desperately to keep breathing. Tom kissed me gently when my body stilled, carefully sliding himself out of me. 

He rolled off and lay next to me, pulling me into his embrace. I pressed my palm to his chest, feeling his heart race underneath.   
"I'm so glad to have you back in my arms" he whispered "my beautiful darling ______".


End file.
